Honoka's Debut Live
Idol: Honoka Yubinane Song: Sweet Magic Coord: Peppermint Chocolate Coord Cyalume Coord: Precious Dreaming Girl Cyalume Coord Stage: NonSugar stage Before the performance happened... Honoka rushed to the scanner and sighed, staring back at the PriTicket in her hand. She was unsure of whether or not she would be able to pull this off properly, as the idol life is not meant for her... ...or at least, that's what she thought. She heard the voice inside her say, "You can do it! This will be the best experience of your life, and you won't regret it!" and she started to wonder. Looking back at the events that led her to getting her PriTicket, she smiled briefly before preparing for her debut live, PriTicket in hand. Coord Change Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of PriTickets for your coord. You may also scan any Friend Tickets you have. *tickets are being scanned* Meganee: Coord Change Start! The sweet aroma of strawberries and the tantalizing taste of chocolate brings the sensations of life to the fullest! The peppermint aesthetics and the pastel colors are pleasing to the eyes, too! Honoka: Peppermint Chocolate Coord! Let's~! The Dreaming Girl microphone falls down and the Premium jewel has been inserted. Meganee: Good luck with your debut live! Will your aura as a well-renowned actress resurface? Or will a new you take light in your first performance as an idol? Debut Live, Part 1 Honoka appeared on the stage, waving at the crowd who decided to watch her debut performance. Honoka: It's a pleasure to meet you all! Yubinane Honoka here, nice to be seeing you in PriPara! The audience was in disbelief. Some of them were shocked, while some of them doubted that it was the real Yubinane Honoka that was on stage. The Yubinane Honoka who was very calm and collected around her fans, the Yubinane Honoka whose skills in acting were sought after by agencies, and yet... ...they were unable to put their faith in her and believe that she was the actress herself due to her different aura from her original self. And yet, they decided to test her limits and see what new boundaries she can reach as a newly-debuted idol. Honoka: Still confused, huh? Let's wait and see if you will appreciate this new side of me. '''I'm not just the Yubinane Honoka you are all used to.. With a snap of her fingers, the stage lights changed and more props appeared on the stage. Honoka: '''I'm the Yubinane Honoka you have been waiting for, and now is my opportunity for the tables to turn. A grin was on her face as the music started and she was able to feel the tune of the witch's secret ingredient flowing through her body. Debut Live, Part 2 (Honoka began to sing as the music started playing.) Pa pa para pa pa parapa pa pa parapara pa pa Pa pa para pa pa parapa pa pa parapara pa pa amakute shiawase na koto kakushi aji nani ni shiyou junsui na otome gokoro amai koi mo karame nakucha setsuna sa kasanete mirufiiyu sanmi mo tsumiage taruto nigami mo chokoreeto keeki? mahou kaketa amai kiseki amasa wo osaete bitaa toka miruku nashi no koohii toka amai dakeja otona ni narenai no? sonna no zettai ni zettai yada yada yada Pa pa para pa pa parapa pa pa parapara pa pa nee ageyou ka amai wana hora toriko ni shite ageru sonna mahou kakeru kara chotto dake matase tageru wa (Honoka walked down the runway and posed when she reached the second stage. She initiated the start of the Making Drama afterwards.) Honoka: Making Drama! Switch on! (A book opens and a paper version of Honoka along with various sweets, music notes, stars, ribbons and multicolored jewels fall into the book, and the book closes. The book falls on its side and starts shaking again. It opens to reveal a paper castle made entirely of sweets, which becomes a backdrop. The paper version of Honoka jumps up and poses.) Honoka: Fly Away! Pop Up Dream! kakushi aji no koi gokoro ~~~ Honoka: Cyalume Change! (She held up her microphone as hearts started swirling around her, and in an instant, her Cyalume Coord appeared. She posed before she finished her performance.) nigami toka sanmi to ka souiu no mo tama ni wa ii wa (The crowd cheered as the stage rose up and Honoka continued her performance. She smiled as she looked at the faces of the idols watching her as she continued to briefly stare at the glowsticks in fascination.) ijippari de wagamama na sonna “amai mahou tsukai" Oh yeah! Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie~magical Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie~yeah! Yeah! Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie~magical Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie~yeah! Yeah! ~~~ Honoka waved as the crowd cheered. She bowed down, a grin appearing on her face. It was a feeling she never had in quite a while, but PriPara brought back the nostalgia of being truly happy. "Everyone, thank you for coming to my debut! I really appreciate you all! See you at my next show, maybe~?"Category:Aisaka15 Category:Debut Live Category:Solo Live Category:Live Category:Shows